The power train, according to the preamble, has an internal combustion engine which, on one side, drives the driving wheels via a hydrodynamic converter and a rear-mounted shiftable reduction gear and, on the other, is connected with an activatable consumer. This design is often used in construction machinery, such as wheel loaders, where a hydrostatic pump in operative connection with the prime mover stands as consumer, supplying with pressure medium the steering system or the lifting gear, the same as the blade for the actuation thereof. When using said power train for this type of vehicle, the performance of the power take off is as important as the performance of the drive system in the design of the prime mover and of the hydrodynamic torque converter. The prime mover, combined with its torque converter, as a rule, has an abrupt torque build-up which can be, for example, of 35%, and the prime mover is designed with its torque converter so that in the stall point of the vehicle, when the consumer is not activated, the prime mover is operated at its rated rotational speed. Due to the abrupt torque build-up of the prime mover, the rotational speed of the prime mover drops when the consumer is fully activated on the power take off; the torque of the prime mover building up whereby a sudden stoppage of the prime mover is prevented. As result of this design, during the pure driving operation, the vehicle moves to an unfavorable efficiency range which leads to an increased fuel consumption.
DE 691 26 327 T2 discloses an electrohydraulic control device for a power train of a vehicle which, depending on a brake valve, controls a primary clutch located between the prime mover and the torque converter whereby more power of the prime mover is available during defined operating states of the working hydraulics.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a power train for a mobile vehicle having an internal combustion engine and a torque converter, the same as a power take off, and which stands out by low fuel consumption.